Final Fantasy VII Neverending Dream
by Nephilim666
Summary: Everyone has a dream... A dream tat everybody wish to come true.Yes, this happens to a young raven hair girl that has a dream which she wished to have wealth in her life... And her destiny fated her meet up with a blonde hair young general... Cloti story
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

Final Fantasy VII

Chapter One -- Encounter

The sun shone brightly and illuminating every part of Gyrude Town in Erathalie Kingdom.Every people were happy with their routine.Traders,business men,bartenders,mothers,old folks and children's voice,showered with happiness as if there will be a procession going on in their homeland.

Birds sang and merry up with the joy of each Erathalian.Breeze blown tenderly and playing with everyone around.Cherry Blossom's leaves blown by the soft wind and drop onto the ground,it gaves the feeling of joyfulness and harmony to everyone.Yes,there's no doubt again,there'll be a huge procession held up in this town.

Erathalie's Heir of Throne- His Highness Prince Victor Gregord II,will enthroned as the King of Erathalie from today.The coronation will held as soon as tomorrow noon falls.Each civilians are delighted with this good news,since after the late King of Erathalie- King Larg Gregord pass away 1 year ago.It has been a sad news to the Erathalian,because there's no one will took over the King's throne that time since Prince Victor had gone for the frontline in the war at East Continent.Everyone were worried if there will be terrorism and coup happened in their country because of the throne and their security will be threatened..

Now Prince Victor had returned,with his victory in the battlefield,rejoiced with everyone's happiness.Everyone were happy with His Highness returned and each of them can't wait till the coronation started.Everybody will watched this moment with full of joyfulness and it will be the history of Erathalie new era..

"Hey..!There's Prince Victor!He's back!" a girl ran out from a bar and jumped as high as she can to catch a sight of the prince from being blocked by the crowd.

"Awww…damn it…!I can't see!Hey..!Move on abit!" she screamed to nudged everyone around her so she can look at Prince Victor clearly.

"Hey,small brat!Cut it out!" one of a man started to get annoyed with her voice.

"Umm…..I…..I…." the girl started to shivering.That man was twice bigger than her,his fierce looks,his thick moustache,his fuming eyes,makes her heart pounding as fast as speed of light.All her mind was just focused on escaping without being caught by this man.But,she seems has been blocked by the crowd.She had no way to escaped.

"…..oh god……"

"Yuffie!" suddenly a harsh and old-women voice shouted for the girl.

"Huh…?"

"Yuffie!Where are you?" the voice kept calling her around.

"..Yikes….Gotta go mister…!" She grinned to that man and started to run to the small path which some of the crowd left,and then run away.Soon,her shadow disappear from vision.

"Yuffie!I'm calling you about three times now!If you haven't show up,I'm gonna fired you!" the voice was actually came from the bar.Yuffie began run into the bar and eventually bumped into someone.

"…Coming…!Ahhhh…!Ouch…..!Hey!Watcha steps will ya!" Yuffie scratched her head and groaned.

"….Are you alrite….,miss…?"

"Huh…?" yuffie hesitated and she started to look who's talking to her. "Yikes…!"

She couldn't expect that the person she bumped into just now was actually a tall man with long straight raven black hair. His face looks pale fair and smooth. His eyes were glowing in red, like a pair of ruby. He dressed up like a gracious, and he had some kind of good manners. He started to lend her a hand so she manages to stand up steadily. Yuffie looked to him sternly like she never believes in what she had seen.

"…Oh…thanks mister….You're kind…." Yuffie chuckled a bit before the man left.

"It's my pleasure….Emm.. Next time, don't be careless anymore okay…?" The man gives his last words before stepped out from the bar.

Yuffie just looked at his figure and shadow with hesitation. _Who is him? He dressed like a noble. And there's no way a noble will come here to have drink. This is the place where only commoners live. How on earth there's a higher rank person came here, just for a drink…? Or some sort of business…?_

"…..Heh …..weird…..never mind…." yuffie gave a sigh, then heading to the counter to continue her job.

---------------------------------------

Bar's Kitchen

Everyone was busy with the work. The bar was so noisy and merrier with the sounds of people rejoiced and songs. It always as noisy as like this when weekends arrived. It's already being a daily schedule in Seventh Heaven bar since it had opened last 4 years.

"Hey, wash the dishes as fast as u can will ya…?" Asked the cook strictly to a fair and beautiful young woman who was sitting at the edge of the kitchen.

She has a pair of glowing crimson, garnet eyes, and straight long black hair flows until her waist. She tied up her hair into ponytails so it can't be soaked with the water that splashed around her. She has an astonishing slender figure that will startled by every men. Her lip was soft, and rosy. She looks totally pretty and angelic.

"..Okay, I got it now….." she uttered with a low tone to confirmed the cook.

"Alright, betta make it fast before the boss gets mad….." the cook left her and run his own business in the kitchen stove.

"Sigh……"

After 20 minutes, she finally finished her job. She began to move her slender body to the corner of kitchen and wiped her hands with a cloth. Then, she fixed her hair for a while and followed by her wet dress. She was looking to the mirror which had placed over the corner. She looked into her own figure, and then she began to smile. Her smile looks angelic, cute and adorable.

Suddenly, a voice broke out from behind.

"..So you've finished up your work….?" Questioned by the voice.

"…Uhh…yah.." she replies with shocked. It was the boss of this bar. She looks pretty scary and strict. Her green gem eyes locked to the girls'. Then, she started to handed her some gils. The girl stunned.

"There…Your paid for this week….." she said to that girl.

"..Uhh..why…yes..madam…..I…"

"Don't worry bout it Tifa…You'll get paid every week as long as you worked for Seventh Heaven…" finally the boss smiles to her and her looks brighten up.

"..Why thank you…madam…I really appreciate it……" she smiles.

So,the girl name is Tifa. A normal 20 years-old young lady from Hesferd Village near Gyrude. She often came to Gyrude to find jobs so she could earn some gils to help herself to continue to live on. Her village was totally burned down by a tragic incident 12 years ago and this had ruined her life since that. She had no place to rely, no place to live and none of anything to force her continue to survived.

Until one day in the winter season, she nearly collapsed because had froze for hours

without sweater and food. Her face looks pale, but then, luckily there was an old-woman

came just in time and saw her. She helped her out and take care of her in a small

cottage. After that, Tifa began to loved the old woman as her own mother, and owe her

a lots of saving her life. The old woman decide to took her as her own adoptive

child. Soon, both of them live in simple, but yet, fulfilled and happy life.

Sadly, the old woman was facing her worse ill now and often laid on the bed, she couldn't manage to walk properly. Tifa was worry with her adoptive mother's condition and she tries her best to find the best doctor and medicine to cure her mother. But now, it seems hopeless, it just matter of time and money. Tifa felt her heart sank deeply with desperation and despair. She does really hope she can find the best medicine to cure her mother as soon as possible.

"Tifa….Tifa…..?" her mind being intruded by the voice. She awakes from her daydream and noticed that actually her boss called up for her.

"Something bothering you.. Tifa…?" she asked.

"…Uh…no…nothing at all….." Tifa smiles to her boss to reassure that she wasn't daydream just now, but in case, she was daydreaming right..?

"Umm…Mrs.Fermine….can….can u help me one thing…." Tifa uttered suddenly while clasp her waist.

"Yes….? If there's anything possible to help, I would be glad to help you…." Mrs.Fermine (Seventh Heaven's owner) smiles with honor.

"R…really…? Thank you so much Mrs.Fermine!I don't know how should I paid your kindness…." Tifa replies happily. Tears began formed in her eyes and flowed to her cheeks. She thinks, that's tears of joy. Finally, there's someone willing to help her.

"So, how should I help you…Tifa…?" she requested.

Tifa told her everything about her problems and the worse condition she faced now. They took about 20 minutes to discuss the problems. Mrs.Fermine take a sip of coffee which placed over her on the table, and she looks to Tifa and focused on her stories.

"….That's why…I hope someone can help me thru this. My budget are not enough for curing my mother…..but…whatever it takes….I still can afford it…..as long my mother had cured…" Tifa said with sad tone. She lowers herself and the tears began to drop from her eyes. She looks really sad and suffers. Will anyone understand how she felt? How she going thru this life…? She had no relatives around her and no friends too. She felt herself was lonely and desperate. Mrs.Fermine felt sympathy for her. She thought probably she can help her. Then, she finally spoke out; she holds Tifa's both hands to convince her.

"It's alright.. Tifa..I'll help you…So don't worry about that ok?" said Mrs.Fermine softly.

"…Really..?" Tifa widen her eyes in surprise, and relieve too.

"Yes…I'll try to find the best medicine to cure your mother." She smiles.

"Oh yes, why don't you take these 2 days to rest? Since Prince Victor's coronation will be held soon, so there'll be 2 days off in Seventh Heaven." Mrs.Fermine continues again.

"…Yah…."

"You'll sure have enough time to rest and spent more time with your mother, I'm sure she'll be happy when you're often by her side…" She moved from her seat and headed to the sink.

"….I have a child before…" "That's why.. I understand how a mother feels…"

Tifa watched Mrs.Fermine in hesitation. She looks kinda different from the usual Mrs.Fermine who used to be a very strict and independent woman she knows. She looks kinda despair when mentioned about her child. _Ehh! Wait a minute…Mrs. Fermine never mentioned about her own child before……._

_--------------------------------------------_

Erathalie Castle, Royal Chamber

"Fools! How can you said there's not enough wine to serve the nobles?"

An angry voice echoed thru whole place in the castle from the Royal Chamber. It sure scares away some of the servants down there and sends some chilling Goosebumps to everyone.

"I…I apologize for my mistakes.. Your Excellency Palmer…..But…but…..in case….we're really out of wines now….." the servant explained it nervously. He afraid if he speaks something awful or mistake, probably His Excellency Palmer would chopped his head down.

"_Oh god . . . please ended this as fast as You could……"_

"Hah…Do you expect me to tell His Highness that we're run out of wines….? And, do you expect which explanation are the 'Best' to explained to His Highness? You want me to be fired?" Palmer raises his voice higher and higher as if it can crush the glasses and the windows.

"Gulp….." the servant paused and his clothes were soaked with cold sweat.

"Hey….Palm….Your voice about to bang my ears….."

"Hmm?"

A figure began to show up slowly in the shadow of the sunshine. He had a tall height and a build-up body figure. His spiky black hair combed neatly and his eyes were violet. He dressed like a Noble too. He stood at there and stares at Palmer.

Palmer seems doesn't likes his present. So, he paused himself.

"Heh…! It's you again….Zack…."

"Yeah….Thanks for remembering my name…" He smirked, then took a seat on the couch.

"Heh…I didn't expect you'll be coming here…So,what's brings you here….?" Asked Palmer with cynic tone.

"Nah….none of your business….Palm…." Zack turned his sight to watched the sunset.The sun gloom in orange and crimson,illuminating the darkness in Royal Chamber.

"Your...Your Excellency….The dinner will be starting soon…..I afraid if we couldn't get the wines as soon as possible….His Highness will……" the servant uttered again.

"Hah!Look at what will happened now!All because of you,you clumsy boy that didn't paid any attention and complete the things at last moment!And you've to take your responsibility on it!"

"Gulp….."

"Hey hey…..don't be so rude to the servant…Probably they forgot,cause' today kinda a busy day right?So,what's wrong if he makes a mistake at this time…?It's not goin' to be a mistake for forever….." Zack uttered and smirked.

"...Your Excellency Zack….." the servant began to cheer up and relieve after heard that actually at least there's someone sided him and didn't blamed him on his silly mistake.

"Why….you…grr..!Zack…Mind your business…!" His blood began to boiling.Palmer's eyes were on fired.He felt his patience had been challenged by Zack.He couldn't do anything at that time,so he just paused himself while looking to Zack who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey…speaking about wines….Hmm..why don't you ordered it from Seventh Heaven at Rusford Road?It's been a popular bar ever,and their wines were Heavens!Hahhh…..I'm sure His Highness and those nobles will loves their wines…" Zack grinned and faced the windows,watching the sunset again.

"…Really…..?" the servant were surprised by his words.

"This is Ridiculous!Don't be so silly Zack!Do you wish His Highness will drink the 'Commoners' daily wines….?That's far to go!Their standard are too 'low' for the nobles taste!I don't believe His Highness and every honorable Nobles will 'loveeee' their wines!" Palmer yelled and turn his sight to the servant.

"I want you to ordered it from Tyller Wines,not from that Seventh Heaven!Got it?Don't repeat the same mistake again!Just do whatever I told you!"

"Gulp…I…I….." the servant was confused and panic at the same time.He doesn't know which one he should listen to._Seventh Heaven?Tyller Wines?_

"Now…now….can't we just save our time from arguing…?Hey,I just help you to figure out an idea…Besides…Seventh Heaven's wines are really good.So,why don't we..at least try their wines?It's not goin' to blow you away right?" Zack took a glance at Palmer and grinned.

"…Zack…that's enough……grrr….." he groaned.

"Oh!Look at the time!It's goin' to be late!Hey,Palmer,you have some business after this right?You're goin' to be late if you're still wasting your time standing at here…." Zack smirked to him and showed him the clock on the decorated wall.

"Oh..Holy!I'm goin' to be late!Gosh!Hey,you!Don't forget to ordered the wines as soon as possible!Tell them,we needed it before night falls!And oh yah,wines from Tyller Wines okay!Not Seventh Heaven!" Palmer began to look on his expensive watch on his left hand and rushed away,leave the servant and Zack alone in the Royal Chamber.

"Phew……"

"Hey,trust me….Seventh Heaven's wines really good….,I'm sure everyone will fell in love at first 'taste' with their wines." Zack grinned to the servant and lies his body on the couch,placing his both legs on the edge and his both hands placed beneath his head.

"Hahhh….this is life….."

"Hehehehe……" the servant chuckled and he knows what His Excellency Zack meant about.

The servant left Zack alone in the chamber after followed his order.Zack still watching at this amazing scene of sunset.He can still saw some of the birds flying across the skies to return to their homeland.Peace starting to running through his mind.

"…Hmm….peace…..If everyone understand that peace is actual one of the soul of life…….why… why does war has to exist again……?" Zack speaks to himself before he shut his eyes.

"Oh yeah….where was him all this time…? Running out from the castle again…?Sigh…still the same old person…." Zack smiles and closed his eyes again to appreciates the beautifulness of peace.

-------------------------

"Tifa…!Tifa…!" someone shouted for Tifa's name around.Tifa was surprised with the voice.Soon,she moved herself to see who's calling her.

Oh….It's Yuffie. She thoughts for herself.

Yuffie began to jumped happily and run towards to Tifa.She grinned and shows a piece of paper to her.

"Hey Tif!Check this out!It's an order from the royal family of Erathalie!Prince Victor had order our wines!Yay!I can't believe he will thought about our wines and order it!Hehehe…." she smiles happily.

"Really…?That's a good news to hear!" Tifa joined Yuffie's happiness too after listened to the good news.

"It sure will be a history for the first time in Seventh Heaven…." Mrs.Fermine smiles.

"This is the first time the royal family ordered the wines from us…..I just..you know..can't believe it…." Yuffie smiles happily and jumped around to show her unexpressable happiness like a young energetic 14 years old teenager.But,she's already 16…

"I'm really surprised too of this news.It seems that….the commoners and the nobles are getting along…." Tifa giggled.

"Yeah….This day finally had arrived……" Mrs.Fermine smiles to Yuffie and Tifa.

"Ahh…I almost forgot,we should delivered the wines to the castle before half past eight,we should get ready now." Mrs.Fermine continues,then she began to took a box of wines and put it on the ground.

"There…..They just order a box.Hmm..It cost them 2500 gils.Alrite…Tifa,I want you to delivered it to the castle." asked Mrs Fermine while took a glance on Tifa.

"Me..?" Tifa blinked her eyes.

"Yes,you.Wedge and Bigg had returned to their home this noon.So,there's not much people who can help us,there's only you and Yuffie.I have to closed Seventh Heaven now…and cleaned all those stuff.Boy…It sure take a day…."

"Alright,sure.I'll deliver it." Tifa said with a smiles.

"Are you sure.?Tif….It's already night….You know…bandits always appeared in this kind of time….You wouldn't want this happened to you right….?" Yuffie talked with a scary tones.

"Yuffie…!Don't talks that nonsense….!Don't scares away Tifa…." Mrs.Fermine looked to Yuffie seriously.

"Awww…It's okay…I will be alright…." Tifa smiles again.

"Yuffie,you'll have to go with Tifa.You can help her and accompany her at the same time…" Mrs.Fermine uttered and smiles to both of them.

"Huh…?Me…..?" Yuffie widen her eyes in shocked.

"Hehehehe….." Tifa chuckled abit. "It's alright,I can handle it…besides,Mrs.Fermine need Yuffie to help you in here right…"

"But Tifa….It's too dangerous for you to go alone in night….."

"It's alright…I'll be fine.. Trust me…,I'll delivered it to the castle as soon as possible and back to here again safely…" Tifa smiles again to Mrs.Fermine and Yuffie.

"…Hmm….I know I could count on you….." Mrs.Fermine pat Tifa's hair softly.

"Take care,Tifa." Yuffie waved her hands.

Tifa began to pull the small wagon and placed the box on it.

Then,she began her small journey of delivering to castle.

"I'm sure you'll be alright…." Mrs.Fermine thoughts for herself.

"Sigh….I wish she'll be alright…." Yuffie uttered with a sigh.

"Heh…It's all because of you,lazy-bum.She would be more safe if you accompany her,not letting her to go alone.Sigh…." Mrs.Fermine pat Yuffie's head then entered Seventh Heaven again.

"……Sorry…"

"It's okay..come over here,we still have some unfinished job.Quickly lend me a hand…" Mrs.Fermine ordered Yuffie to help her.Yuffie quickly ran into the bar and help her out.

It's already half past seven now.There's still one hour to go to delivered the wines.Even though it's just seven in evening,but the dark clouds began to covering the sun and dark sky began to falls.Stars showered and twinkles each part of the sky as like those diamonds shining with a dimm' light.Breeze blow softly and brushed over Tifa's hair.It was so cold but yet,Tifa can get thru over it.She tighten her scarf so it will never been blown away.She entangled her hands tightly to pull the wagon with all her strength.

"Sigh…..It's kinda cool today.If I knew this,I would bring another sweater to covered myself up…" Tifa mumbling to herself.

She walked as fast as she could and she hopes she could deliver the wines before eight.

The moon started appeared from hiding behind the night clouds.Moonlight shones dimly and illuminating some of the streets in Rusford Road.

A bridge could be seen in front of Tifa.She crossed the bridge and then suddenly,she realized that there were some sort of people standing 5 inches away from her.She couldn't believe that eventually she would run into a bunch of bandit gang.

There were seven people standing in front of Tifa.They try to blocked her way so she could never reach to the end of the bridge.Tifa began to shivering.Her eyes were glowed in panic,and she could felt her heart beating as fast as if it will jumped out from her throat.

"Hey,girlie….Wanna have some fun tonight?" one of the guy speaks out.

"Hahaha….I think she wouldn't accept our offer,bro.She had her own business." Another guy replies by pointing to the small wagon behind Tifa.

"…………….." Tifa was so scares and her mind was blacked out at that moment.She doesn't had any idea how to escape.She thought probably she could turned herself away and run backwards.Of course,she wouldn't dragged herself in danger.But too bad,few people show up again and blocked Tifa from behind.Now,she was totally blocked by everyone.There's no where to run anymore.

_Probably she will rushes to the front without think anything.She will risked her life just to escapes._Tifa thoughts for herself.

"Aww…come on…sis…Just one night…between us…hehehehe….." another guy smirked and walks towards her.He led his right hand and touched Tifa's face.

"Lookie…she had a wonderful and smooth fair skin…." They laughed out loud.

"Don't touch me..!" Tifa yelled at them and slapped the guy's hand away.

"Wh…!"

"Grrr…!Why…you..!" one of them try to catch her but luckily Tifa dodged their catch easily and rushed to the front without looking back.

"Chased her!She'll pay back for what she done!"

"Heh…heh…!Hehh…!" Tifa run as fast as she could.She didn't looked to behind anymore.Probably those bandits will give up chase on her.Her breath of exhausted and the crackling sound of wine bottles clashing together could be heard clearly.

Suddenly,Tifa felt a hand hold her scarf tightly from behind.It nearly choked her to death.She couldn't breath for second.

"Hah..!Finally…we have you…missy…!" it's the same voice.It's the bandits again.

"God…..Help me….." Tifa uttered some prayers and her tears began to streamed down from her eyes._This is not the end yet…_.._It will never ever be…_…

Suddenly,there's a rough wind blown across them.Tifa felt she was released by their grasp and fell onto the ground.Then,she opened her eyes.To her surprise,she saw a figure standing in front of her.She couldn't see it clearly cause' it was too dark at that time.It looks kinda tall and there was a huge sword clinging to him.

"Hahhhhhhhh…..!" she heard someone shouts bravely and his voice was melted in her heart.It seems like..someone has come to save her.

"God…." She whispered again.And her tears continue to flow down.

His sword were big enough to chopped a person.He can waved his big sword easily.He had some kind of strength that lies within him.He dodged the enemy's attack easily too,then knocked them down just by a punch without using his sword.The bandits were scares by his mysterious strength and they run away without leaving any sign.

"Hehh.. away…!" the bandits shouted and run away.

Tifa was totally shocked with this incidence.She couldn't believe that this mysterious man she saw had some strong and scary powers.She felt scares at the same time too,even though this man had saved her life,but she hasn't sure whether this man is good or bad.

"Are you alright….?Did they hurt you….?" a soft voice broke out and Tifa could see a hand lend to her.Then,she placed her hand over this gentle hand.

The moon finally shone brightly from hiding behind the dark clouds.The moonlight shones and illuminating every part of the road.Then,Tifa could see his face clearly.The moonlight revealed the mystery man's figure and looks.

Tifa widen her eyes in surprise,and she gasped for a while.She felt her heart was pounding so fast.

"I….I'm fine…." Tifa replies to him.

This mysterious man who saved Tifa has pair of glowing blue eyes.His body was fit and muscular too compared to his age.His hair was spiky and blonde in color.He looks mature and has nice looks too.He dressed commonly and was holding his big sword over him.

He smiles.And pulled Tifa to stand and correct her position.

Soon,small lights started to showed up and lighten up the situation.They blinked and twinkles like the stars.They fly around Tifa and that man.Tifa felt warmth running thru her mind.She felt secure and safe at the same time too.Then,she smiles and looked to the man.

"It's fireflies……Aren't they cute….?" Tifa giggled.

"Yeah…. They're beautiful….." the man said and took a glance on Tifa.

Tifa felt herself was blushing when looked to that man's eyes.She felt her heart was melted by the warmth look and smiles he gave to her.She felt she was kinda nervous too.

"Ummm….I almost forgot to thank you." Tifa uttered with a smiles.

"?"

"Thank you so much for saving my life…If you didn't show up at that time…I think…I won't be here anymore…."

"…That's nothing…I should help too….I was passing thru here and I saw those bandits around here, and they were holding you.Of course I will not allowed this happened to a young lady as you….anyway….you know that it's too dangerous for a girl to wandering around in night alone….." that man cocked his eyebrow and look to Tifa.

"I..I wasn't wandering at here!I have to delivered these wines to the castle…" Tifa looked to him again.Their eyes were locked together.

"..Oh…is it…?Then..forgive me if I'm wrong…..Err….wait a second…Did you said…castle just now?You're heading to the castle….?"

"Yeah….,I was ordered to deliver those wines to them." Tifa smiles and her hand clenched to the wagon handle again so she could pull them again.

"Err…..well..."

"Why….?Is there something wrong…?" Tifa hesitated.

That man's eyes looks different when mentioning about 'Castle'.He looks like has some kind of relation to the 'castle'.Tifa watched him in and questions often playing thru Tifa's mind about this mystery man._Does he had something related to castle?_

"Oh…nothing at all…." He replies with low tone.

"…….."

"Err…well…umm….can I accompany you to the castle….?"

"Huh….?" Tifa became more hesitated.

"Uhh..well…I didn't mean anything….I just …you know….You can't just walked to the castle alone.It's pretty dark here,and what if the bandits came again….?You wouldn't want this happened to you anymore right…?"

"………" Tifa paused and looked to his eyes again.He too,looked to her eyes.Their eyes locked together again under the shade of moonlight.The fireflies still flying around them.Then,his lips brushed and soon,he finally spokes out.

"..At least….I can protect you all the way to the castle….You can arrive there safely…." He uttered.

"…Well….." Tifa began to smiles.Her smiles looks angelic.That man was amazed by her wonderful smiles and he paused.

"Thank you for your kindness……I really appreciate it…." Tifa giggled and bowed to him to shows her appreciation.

"Oh…It's nothing…Err…I mean…It's my pleasure to help you…" he scratched his head and smiles slightly.Tifa giggled after watching his response.

He had just not only saved her,but he willing to accompany her to the castle.Tifa felt she was secure when stayed with him,and there's always warmth feeling playing thru her.She felt safe and nobody can harmed her when this guy was with her.

"Oh yeah…..I forgot to introduce about myself…since we have a long talk…" Tifa chuckled abit.He just watched in hesitation.His blue eyes still glowed in the darkness.

"My name is Tifa…Tifa Lockhart.How bout you,mister…?May I know what's your name…?"

"………………"

He paused.Tifa still watching him with her garnet eyes,and waiting for him to answered her question.The night breeze blow softly and playing with their hairs.The surrounding was too quiet and the cricket sounds could be heard easily too.Both of them silenced. There's still haven't any single voice and word coming out from his mouth yet….

"Cloud….Cloud Strife.Nice to meet you." So,he finally tell his name.

_His name is Cloud Strife.Strife….sounds familiar…._Tifa thoughts for herself again.

"Nice to meet you too Mister Strife……" Tifa smiles to him.

"Err….please don't call me as Mister Strife…I mean…It sounds I'm kinda old….." Cloud scratched his head again.

"Aww….hehehe….okie…." Tifa giggled.Cloud smiles to her after saw she was giggling.She looks cute with that.

"Just call me Cloud…." His eyes were glowing in gentle and warmth,his voice was deep and soft,gentle too.Both of their eyes locked together again.

_That night,I have met him… for the very first time in my life.The saviour of my life…..I will never ever forget that night under the twinkling stars field and shades of moonlight,and those glowing fireflies.We were standing close to each other and knowing each other for the first time.It always be a memory deep within my heart.It will,always will and forever will…_..

To Be Continue...

Next Chapter Fragile Dream

-----------------------------------

Note : All FF 7 characters are originally belonged to Square Soft/Square Enix. I'm really admired and appreciate each awesome characters which created by the creative Tetsuya Nomura san. And the story of FF7 had attracted me to write a fanfic which based on my imagination. It's my first time writing this fanfic, I wish everyone can review it and drop me some comments, I'll try my best to correct and improve my grammar and language errors. Thank you very much

Hope everybody enjoy this new era of FF7…

-TriCia LeonHeart LoveDestiny-


	2. Chapter 2 Fragile Dream

----------------------------

"Cloud…..?"

"Yes…?Mother…..?"

"Beware of everyone who around you…..Though it looks safe,and secure….but….it won't last long….Peace will not ever be maintained if there'll be war around…."

"…..I hope it will end soon….."

"Yes,it will.Someone might put an end on it…."

"…Zack….?"

"….Hmm…you'll see it with your own eyes someday…..Cloud…."

"Huh…?"

"Cloud….please take care of yourself…..and your father too….." The voice fade away slowly.

"Hmm…?Mother…?Mother…..?"

----------------

Chapter 2 Fragile Dream

"..Cloud….?Cloud….?Hello…..are you listening….?" A soft and cute voice broke out and piercing thru Cloud's mind.Cloud immediately awake from his thoughts,and shook his head to confirmed everything is alright.Then,he saw a pair of ruby staring straight to him.It's Tifa……who giggling on his silly response.

"…Yeah…?S..Something wrong with my face….?" Cloud hesitated.He looks kinda naïve when asking those question.Tifa started to giggling nonstop.Cloud just scratched his head and smiles slightly cause' didn't get what is going on around him.

"…Sigh….Cloud…Cloud….you were dreaming…..I was calling you few times,but you didn't respond…" she continues to chuckled again.Cloud just looked to her with his glowing blue-eyes.

"…Is it…?Hehh….Guess I've lost in 'thought' again….sigh…"

"What's bothering you anyway…?You look kinda weird….." asked Tifa with hesitation.

"…No…Probably you're the one who noticed something weird…I don't felt it anyway…." He just kept smiling to her.

"…Are you sure….?" Tifa cocked her eyebrow,then move to his front.

Cloud just watched in surprise and gasped for a while.

"Hmmm………." Tifa examined Cloud from head to toe.She raised her eyebrow and hesitated.

"…Wh….What's..wrong…?" Cloud asked with confusion.

"…Hmm….nothing…..teehee….." Tifa giggled again.

"Sigh….."

"Hey,you know what…."

"Hmm…….?"

"You…..you looks like someone I know before….." Tifa turned her sight to watched the fullmoon.The moonlight shone her face with bright light and illuminated her skin to more fairly.Her eyes were glowing along with the twinkling of the stars.Cloud felt he was lost in her infinity vision.But then,he surprised again by Tifa's funny question.He looked to her eyes and both of them were locked together.

"….What do you mean by…'someone you know before….' ?" Cloud hesitated.He tries to searched for the answer in her eyes,but yet it seems there's no answer in it.Both of them paused together.

"…Heh….I don't remember much…..My memory kinda blurry since I came here….."

"?"

"….I just know….err…no…I….I….only remember that day on winter…..someone picked me up at the barren road and raised me up……Till now,she's the only one I have…..she's the one who take care of me till these years….." suddenly,Tifa's voice began to change to low tone.Cloud was surprised of it.

"I…I was just 8 years old that time….It's kinda normal for an eight-years-old girl for not remembering much about her past….." Tifa lead a slight smiles to Cloud.She felt wanna cry,but her will forced her not to cry anymore.Moreover,she doesn't wanted to cry in front of a person that she just know.

"………." Cloud doesn't know what he should said.So,he just paused himself and continues watching the moon with Tifa.

"….Hah…don't worry about that….!I won't cry anymore!" Tifa smiles.

Cloud just couldn't get the picture._Why she's saying like that…?Is there something miserable going on in her past…?Is he going to know about her personal life..?_

"Ohh..ohh..I'm so sorry…There I go again….Talking about my stupid story….," she smiles slightly and glanced on Cloud.

"…Emm..It's okay…."

Both of them silents.The wind blew softly and gently,waving Cloud's spiky hair but still,it looks arranged and neat,never been messed before.

"…….Hey,Tifa…." Suddenly,Cloud called out her name gently.

Tifa was shocked.

"…..I…." he just couldn't finished up his sentence.So,he paused himself up.

"Yes…?" Tifa felt her heart was pounding,and blushed at the same time too.

Then,Cloud started to handed her a small handkerchief.He grabbed Tifa's right hand and placed it onto her palm.

"Here….Use this to wipe your tears……" he whispered gently.

_My God…How on earth he knows that I'm crying in silents…?Does he has some kind of super powers to traced someone's feeling?How does he knows it….?_

"Umm….Thank….Thank you…." Tifa couldn't think a better word to speaks,so she just uttered an appreciation to Cloud.Then,Cloud began smiles to her,and he said,

"Hey,if we're not hurry up,you will not be able to reach to the castle at the right time.You wouldn't want that happened right?" he grinned to her.Tifa couldn't helped herself than just laughed.Soon, both of them started to laughed together.

"Ohh..yah..I almost forgot,Thank you my Hero for remind me of that…..heehehee…" Tifa chuckled abit.The breeze still blew softly.Low pitch sounds of cricket which playing around in the middle of night echoed thru every part of the cities,moisture in the air of night.Cloud watched Tifa in silent,and they began to walked together towards the castle.Both of them were talking just like best friends even though they were just knew few moments ago,they were laughed,giggled at the same time sharing of their own stories to cheer both side.

As they never realized in just second,they were in front of the castle main gate now.The guards were asleep,and Cloud took this great advantage to sneaked into the castle without awakening the guards.It's looks easy…though.

"Hey…Are you sure this goin' to be alright….?" , "We were eventually in the castle without passing thru the guards' question,of why we're here…..?" Tifa was annoyed and she scares she'll be caught up by entering the castle without permission,and more over,she'll probably be a dead meat,cause' had offending a rule.

"Trust me…..It's goin' to be alright…." Cloud giggled and they tiptoed entering the back door of the royal kitchen silently.Light shone dimly from the kitchen's window.The kitchen seems so huge and tones of food,utensils were placing neatly on every part of the kitchen.Servants and cooks were busy with their work,some of them yelled to another to get to finished the work as soon as possible.It was so noisy in the kitchen now,as if all of the workers will never noticed if there's funny voice or sounds echoed thru their ears.All of them just kept busy with their works.

"Woww…it sure huge inside there…..Alots of people too….." Tifa popped her eyes slowly into the small hole of the window and witnessed those activities that been running thru in the royal kitchen. "…Pretty busy too….." she giggled.

"Yeah…..there'll be a huge dinner between the future King and the nobles..They were busy on preparation….." Cloud nodded and replies.

"Hey…come on….Cloud….!We're goin' to be late to delivered those wines!I'm not asking you to take me for a 'tour' around the castle,but I'm in hurrying to delivered the wines!" Suddenly,Tifa gets angry and her eyes began to turned into dark crimson,glowing like flames.She clenched her waist and staring to Cloud seriously as if she gonna open her jaws and attacked Cloud who was still standing at there,doing nothing.

Cloud was stunned with her sudden behave,and paused.

"Oh….Cloud….faster…!" she yelled at him.Cloud just kept quiet the whole time.Suddenly,a foot step could be heard from a distance.Someone had come.The footstep become louder and louder as if it was just an inch away from them.Cloud immediately pulled Tifa closed to him and Tifa eventually stucked in his embrace.She was surprised and paused herself up.

"Shhhhh…. Someone's here…." Cloud whispered to her ears.Tifa felt herself blushing over and she just kept quiet.She felt warmth running thru her body and mind,and this feelings are just weird,she never experienced it before.She felt herself couldn't stopped thinking about this feeling and blushing furiously.

Thup…thup..thup….

The thumping sounds of the footstep soon began to trailed off.Cloud led out a relieve sigh as soon the footstep began to trailing off,so do Tifa.But,Cloud hadn't realize that he was still grabbing and holding Tifa right into his chest.He felt himself blushed slightly.Tifa gazed at him nervously,then he quickly released Tifa from embrace and both of them were blushing to each other.

"I….I'm sorry….." Cloud whispered as he was still blushing.Tifa just gave a faint smile to him and took a glanced at him.She shook her head to reassured that everything is alright,Cloud watched her in silent and then began to smiles.

"It's alrite..Cloud…Hmm…then I guess we should continue our work….."

"Yeah…."

"So..." before she could finished up her word,suddenly a dark figure appeared behind Tifa.Cloud was surprised with it,he blinked his eyes several times of unbelief.Tifa felt chill run thru her skin,goosebumps started to formed on her body and she immediately turned her back to see who's actual was behind her when she was talking with Cloud.

"…Cloud…?What's up with you at here….?" The same familiar voice echoed thru both of their ears.Cloud recognized this voice,and he quickly ran up,standing in front of Tifa.

Tifa was confused and doesn't know what is exactly going on around there,and moreover she can't see clearly who was this mysterious dark figure that standing in front of her and Cloud,it was so dark there,the kitchen's light shone dimly and only can illuminated part of this mysterious figure's looks.She only can saw his spiky hair,abit similar to Cloud,but his was black raven color.Soon,Cloud walk few inch to approached this man and speaks out.

"...Brother Zack….err..no…what I mean is…Your Excellency……"

"Aww…come on bro….." he grabbed Cloud's shoulder and pulled him hardly to his side,then screw his head with his fist up and down,tossing Cloud around and around.Cloud grinned to him and laughed as they started to punched each other's tummy with their bare fists.Tifa just stood there without saying anything,probably still confused.

"Ohh..oh….cut it out Zack….Haha….Oh yes….I almost forgot one thing….." Cloud stopped punching Zack and then he turned his sight to Tifa,who was still standing there.He began to approached her then grabbed her hand.

Tifa was so surprised of it and she just can't believe Cloud will eventually grabbed her hand gently and warmth.Once again,she was blushing ,but she kept her feelings under beneath her own reflection.

"….?' Zack hesitated,and waited for Cloud to showed whose the girl standing in the corner close to the kitchen's door.

"Here,come over here,I would like you to meet Zack…my brother….." Cloud shows Tifa who was the mysterious figure that Tifa thought moments ago.

The moonlight started to shone brightly soon after the night clouds began to trailing off.The light revealed the whole mysterious figure,Tifa widen her eyes in surprise and stared at Zack,Cloud's only one brother.Tifa looked to him in hesitation,and confusing.Zack stared at her pair ruby,and took a glance on Cloud again.

Zack was so tall,taller than Cloud.And his body was perfect,masculine and average but much bigger than Cloud,and his black spiky hair waving followed by the breeze and looks much longer than Cloud too.His eyes were glowing in violet charm.Tifa paused herself,and then looked to Cloud again.

Cloud gave her a smile and she remained calm abit.

"Don't worry Tifa..He's my brother….He's not going capture us of entering the castle without permission….." He smiles and gazed to Zack.Zack grinned and scratched his head.

"Yah..yah…hahaha… I wouldn't wanna catch this spiky butt everytime….hahaha…"

"Zack… Cut the crap out will ya….?"

"Ohh..okay..okay….hahaha….Alright,so,what's bring you here,Cloud…?I thought you were wandering around the world by now….Hmm…..Don't tell me…You're homesick ehh….." Zack began grinned and turned his sight to Tifa.

Tifa shocked by his gaze,then she quickly remove her sight from being stared by Zack.She felt herself was so afraid from being stared by someone that seem foreign to her.Futhermore,he was Cloud's older brother,an Excellency…someone that much much much higher rank than her,too far higher than her who was just a normal commoner.She just couldn't believe that Cloud was one of the child from noble's family too.And she couldn't imagine that Cloud treated her so well,even though she's poor,and her status much lower than him.Yet,she felt herself lucky cause' had a chance to meet a person like Cloud.

"Well,my friend Tifa was a deliver from Seventh Heaven's bar…I've heard there's lack of wines at the castle….so they've ordered the wines from Seventh Heaven,and Tifa need to delivered it immediately…." Cloud explained while took a glance on Tifa,then turn to Zack.

Zack cocked his eyebrow,then grinned to them.He approached Tifa and lay his both hands on Tifa's shoulder.Tifa once again,widen her eyes in surprise,and locked to Zack's glowing violet.

"Yeah….so it was you ehh….I'm the one who ordered these wines…" He smiles,then released Tifa's shoulder slowly and gently.Tifa gasped for a while,and she began to speaks,her pair ruby still focused on Zack.

"Yes….I took the order from Mrs.Fermine.And I've to delivered it before half past seven.Umm…I…"

"Hahahaha…Just as I thought….Good timing girl…Come here….Let us take those wines to the store…" Zack grinned and began to move away.Cloud glance on Tifa and Zack,then he quickly followed Zack's trace,followed by Tifa behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Really…..?So…Arks Kingdom had proceed to break the curse..without permission huh…?"

There stood a man with blonde hair,and a pair of shining emerald eyes that glowing in dark,and he dressed up formally and neatly.He faced the windows and his right hand was tucked in his pocket.

The room seems so silent and there's only a candle light shone dimly thru each corner.The man with blonde hair still standing aside and facing the windows,watching the glowing moonlight that shone brightly tonight.A soldier kneeled just a few inch behind of him and they were discussing something that seems privately.

"Yes…Your Highness…..I've received the report from the Royal Defense Force,and there's no doubt again…..Arks Kingdom had break the seal of Sin Nightmare successfully…..Hmm…that's mean… they'll use those powers to……"

"Started a war….." he replied slowly.

"Huh….?Err…that….."

"Yes,Sin Nightmare was once a fearful curse that had been sealed away centuries ago….But…now Arks Kingdom had awaken it…just to use his powers to ruled over this continent…."

"Sire,does it means we've to prepared for the worse?Or..we've to investigate it before we make our first move?"

"Indeed we shall prepared for the worse.And at the same time too,we need to investigate about Arks Kingdom plan,and Sin Nightmare too.If it was true that Sin Nightmare had released from the seal…the world will face their worse nightmare,death and destruction.. like it did happened 20 years ago when the time my father ruled over this land…"

"………….."

The man turned his sight to gazed on that soldier,then he walked towards a couch and took a seat on it.Then he faced the soldier again,giving him another command.The soldier still kneeled down and looked to his respectful highness of Erathalie.

"I want you to sends few of our soldier to investigate about Arks and Sin Nightmare.Not to forget,sends 100 of our men to the front line and prepared for the war if it happened like what had Arks wishes.Understood?"

"Yes Sire,I understand.I'll prepared the team immediately."

"Good….."

Soon,the soldier began to leave the chamber and the man still sitting on the couch,resting both of his arms on the wide couch,he placed his head on the couch and his eyes rolled up ,staring to the ceiling.He sighed,and closed his eyes to focused on everything that had happened on today since he stepped his foot on his homeland after a long tiring battle at the front line.He glad that he was able to defeat the enemies and bring back the victory to his beloved land,and was proudly enthroned as the new King of Erathalie.

But,these moments aren't enough to cheered him or even relieved his worries.This battle,seems endless..he thought for himself.He shall prepared for the worse and fight till the end to protect the world from destruction.He swears to his late father and kingdom and to every people of his land,that he will protect his kingdom and hold the sword of justice to perished the evil from conquering the world.

He was exhausted of everything that had happening around him.His sad,painful memories once again strike right into his heart and piercing thru his blood veins.He still can heard the painful and anguish scream of everyone,awful sliced,manggered and bleeding body spread every part of Rynoia Kingdom.His beloved mother and younger sister that he loved so much..gone forever on that tragic night.He was so scare,afraid of losing someone that he love so much again.So he swears with all his will to protect everything important to him.He shall never lose against evil,he said to himself.

Knock,knock,knock...

The knocking sound of the door could be heard clearly,and awaken the tired king of Erathalie from his dreams.

"Your Highness,the dinner is ready.Everyone were waiting for you,your Highness.."

A voice echoed thru his ears.He shook his head to calm himself a bit after dragged into the dream.

"Heh….just a dream again…." He began to move his body away from the couch and approached the door.He switched the knob and open it.His faithful maid standing right in front of him and bowed to him,showing respect to the Highness.

He smiles and nodded after being called for the dinner.Soon,he leave his chamber and heading for the royal dining room.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hahh..!Everything had done..!Palm sure surprised after taste these wonderful wines of Seventh Heaven..hehehe…." Zack grinned while placing the last box of wines onto the shelves.

Tifa hesitated and looking to Cloud who was standing,leaning his back against the wall,and closing his eyes.She smiles after glanced on her saviour.Cloud totally looks so cute and adorable when the time he closed his eyes and went into his dreamland.But not for long,Zack came and surprised Cloud suddenly.He shocked and jumped all of sudden like something is going to ambush him.Then he realized that Zack surprised him,and Tifa was laughing on his behave.Zack grinned and laugh out loud after seeing his brother jumped out of sudden like being thunderstrike before.

Cloud hesitated while looking to both of them,he scratched his head and smiles slightly.

"Hey,don't be a lazy bum okay…?" Zack grinned to him again.

"Your Excellency Zack,I don't think Cloud didn't help us out by placing those wines in here.He had lend us hand a bit but…he's tired,yet indeed he had been thru a lot today." Tifa smiles and glanced on Cloud.

Cloud was shocked and his glowing blue-gem eyes locked into Tifa's ruby once again.

"I know,I know…I just kidding..hahaha…Oh well,I think everything is done now…The dinner already started,I have to attend it as soon as possible,You hear me Cloud?You've to attend the dinner too,got it?"

"Okay…" Cloud responded.

"Umm..then I guess I've gotta returned now.." Tifa replied with a smile.She took a glanced on Cloud again,and gave him a warm smiles.

"Thank you so much for everything…I really appreciate it…."

"Ahh..it's nothing….you're indeed welcome,lady.." Zack replied her with a smiles.

"Umm…then shall I accompany you along the way back to your home…?" Cloud stepped forward to reached Tifa who was going to leave the store.Tifa was surprised with his question and she blushed over.

"Ummm……That…..It's ok…I will be fine…." Tifa smiles again.

"……………."

"I'm sure I'll be alright…..Thank you for everything Cloud..I really appreciate everything that you've done for me…thank you…"

"Err….that's…." He couldn't finished up his word again,and he stared right thru Tifa's pair ruby.

"Then,at least I shall send you to the main gate…" He planted a smile and gazed on her eyes again.Never ever let go of her gaze.

"Oh….okay….Thanks again…." Tifa grinned and both of them started to walk together to reached to the castle's main gate.

"Sigh….Lover boy huh……" Zack shook his head and grinned.He began to leave the store and headed towards the royal dining room to attend the dinner.

After a few minute,Cloud and Tifa had arrived to the castle main gate.Tifa still pulling the small wagon and Cloud followed by behind.Soon,Tifa stopped from moving forward.She didn't voiced out,and didn't turned her back to looked to Cloud too.Cloud was hesitated as he stared at Tifa,wondering what she will said after this.

"Hey…Cloud…." Suddenly,she whispered softly.Her soft and gentle voice echoed thru Cloud's ears and moisture into his heart.The breeze blew softly,and the cold night of the royal area were alive with nocturnal sounds of night creatures.Tifa turned her sight to gazed upon Cloud.Her glowing ruby pair locked into Cloud's blue-gem infinite vision.

"I guess….this is a goodbye….." she said in a low pitch.

"Will we ever meet again next time….?" She asked again.

"…….Err….." Cloud was still surprised about her question,and he couldn't finished up his sentence.He paused himself for a while,and his eyes still stares on Tifa's gaze.

Tifa still waiting for his answer and she seems a bit of nervous,and depress was playing through her mind at the same time too,afraid that she couldn't meet her saviour someday in the future.

Cloud stares at her seriously.His lips began to played and finally he spokes out to her…

"Yes,defitenely,We'll meet again…I believe we'll meet again someday….." He gave her a smiles and Tifa was so overexcited about it.

At first,she couldn't believe what she had heard from Cloud,but now,she believe destiny had brought them together,to meet with each other and to know each other better from anyone.And she'll always believe she'll meet Cloud again..

"Emm..!I believe we could meet again…."

Before she move forward to the gate,she gave her last speech once again.

"I guess….this is called as Destiny……" she smiles and walked away along with the shadow of moonlight.Her figure and shadow began to trailing off and Cloud still watching her from behind.He still truly focused on her and had to make sure she'll always be safe before arriving at her destination.

"Heh…..Destiny……" Cloud whispered thru himself and took a glance on that glowing moon,that swinging on that infinite dark sky with thousands of stars twinkling as if they were blinking to Cloud.Cloud felt himself was calm and relax after watching this beautiful scenery and it will always remained in his heart as the beautiful night ever…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown place where mist and fog covered up every part of it.It was so misty that none of anybody can look clearly to everything at there.Soon,a voice broke out from darkness,his voice could echoed thru each part of that place.

"This is it….!At last….!I've found it….!Hahahahaha……"

"O' Almighty God of Death,please grant me your divinity power and let us ruled over this land with cruelness and darkness……Let us summon the great Sephiroth,the ruler of Darkness and Evil...to conquered this land once and for all….!Hahahaha…..!"

"And..this will be the end for every sweet dream…..Nightmare shall took over each souls…and ruled it with fear….Dream…shall not exist once Nightmare ruled…..!Hahahaha…..!"

_To Be Continued…………………_

"A princess that will arise to summoned the Holy Creature?Is it just a legend or a fairy tale…?"

"Nope…A young and beautiful princess from a faraway kingdom will unlocked the power of Holy Creature and summoned them to perished the darkness and evil from this world…."

"Do you mean…..the daughter of Emperor Hasgard VII and Queen Ifalna?The only person that can sealed the curse away and summoned the almighty Holy Creature?..."

"Princess Aeris Gainsborough…from Elstophia Kingdom….."

Next Chapter: A Flower Blooms In The Darkness

Note: All FF7 characters are originally belonged to Square Soft/Square Enix. Thanks to Tetsuya Nomura san who had put lots of effort to created such an awesome character. Next chapter will be revealed a bit of the cause of Sin Nightmare and how King Victor will solve this problems?Does this means the world will face another fearsome impact again? And drowned in anarchy forever? And does the legend about Princess Aeris is true? A truth or just a fairy tale...? Continue soon...


End file.
